You're The One I Want
by BunniesAreNotCookies
Summary: A small song-shot about Duncan and Courtney. Includes minor Gidgette and Gwent.
_Typical._

Courtney scoffed, setting up for the fair. It was fall and the Autumn Fair would begin in half an hour. The C.I.T had a booth there, a coin toss booth, of which she operated along with Bridgette. The brunette was scoffing at the sight of Duncan, who had no business of being there whatsoever, flirt with a black haired chick to get her to give the delinquent some sort of free junk he was always playing ladies for.

"You're okay with it?" a familiar and soft voice spoke from behind her. Courtney turned to the owner of the voice, none other than Bridgette, "Okay with what?" she asked, turning her back again to set up the banner that kept hanging down from its post.

"With him flirting willy-nilly like that." the surfer gal nudged the brunette in the direction of which the redhead was now blushing and fanning herself while Duncan leaned forward a bit more and gave his signature heart-stopping smirk.

"Why would I care?" Courtney hissed, ignoring the wretched feeling pooling in her stomach.

"Aren't you two, like, dating or whatever?"

"Bridgette, help me put this up will you?" Courtney asked, ignoring the throbbing question. The blonde cocked her head, "But-"

"Bridge!" she interrupted sharply, "Help me. I'm going to the bathroom."

"...okay..." Bridgette sighed, turning and trotting up the stepladder to hold the banner up.

Courtney spun around and trotted on her way to the bathrooms, which was a line of outhouses. She cringed at the smell and held her nose as she walked closer to them.

"Hello, Courtney."

The vile voice was anything but friendly as teasing venom dripped from the words. Courtney didn't want to turn around as she growled through clenched teeth, "What do you want, Heather?"

The skinny Asian strutted over to the brunette and pat her back, "I just wanted to see how you felt about your boyfriend flirting with another girl."

Courtney rubbed both sides of her temple, "How do you think I feel?"

"I still think you have a chance." Heather grinned, "You just need to be his type. He wouldn't like a goody-two shoes like you. He's going to end up with a bad girl."

The C.I.T groaned and whipped her head to give her a cold glare, "Go away."

"Alright, alright." Heather backed up and put her hands up in warning, "But just so you know. You better step on the punk girl act if you want him to notice you."

Courtney clenched her teeth, "That girl pisses me off to now end." but the her face took on a more thoughtful look, "Punk girl act..."

* * *

Duncan turned from the black haired girl, "Do you think she saw?"

"I don't know." The girl rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel if you're so obsessed with the A-type?"

"Well, Gwen," Duncan tapped his fingers on the wood, "Same reason you don't tell that Trent dude how ya feel."

Gwen's pale cheeks turned red, "At least I'm not trying to make him jealous!"

"You basically are if you're letting me flirt with you." Duncan shrugged. The goth gal huffed, "You know, if ya wanna get on your Princess's good list, maybe you should try acting like her."

"Ya mean all prissy and up-tight like her?" Duncan batted his eyelashes with fake sweetness, with a hand placed under his chin.

"Exactly."

Duncan maneuvered his palm so that it rested on his cheek, "Not a bad idea, but still pretty bad."

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes, turning around to keep setting up her balloon pop booth, "I mean,s he's already made you a softie."

"She has not!"

"Really?" Gwen faced Duncan and pursed her lips, "When was the last time you've smoked?"

"Um..." It was true. Duncan used to smoke a pack of cigarettes every day, but Courtney hated it, and he hadn't even seen a one since the last two years.

"See?"

"Maybe you're right." The delinquent drew his gaze to Courtney, who was on her way to the bathroom.

Bridgette pulled out her phone from her pocket as the ringtone chimed, Courtney was calling. It was only twenty minutes until people start to arrive.

"Bridge?" she heard as she answered it.

"Yeah?"

"I know its almost time for the fair to start but can you please fill in for me a bit? I-I'm going home to change clothes."

"I'll do it, but why?"

"I got...my clothes wet..."

"Okay." Bridgette sighed, she knew her friend was lying but didn't press it very far because it sounded like Courtney was already in a pissed-off mood.

-(Later that day)-

"Duncan!" Geoff gave his friend a pat on the back when the people started to arrive at the fair, "I didn't know you had a booth here!"

"I don't." Duncan simply said. Geoff blinked, "Oh. Anyways, can we hang out in Bridge's booth? She told me Courtney works there, too!"

Duncan wrinkled his nose at the fun people were having, "Eh, sure buddy. I got nothin' better to do."

Geoff grinned and walked to the coin toss booth and leaned on the counter, "Hey babe."

Bridgette smiled as her boyfriend came up. She went up to the opposite end of the counter and gave him a quick peck on his lips, "Hi, Geoffy!" she chirped.

The surfer gal saw Duncan scanning his gaze intensely on the booth, "Courtney should be here any minute-"

A loud wolf whistle by Geoff interrupted the blonde, which earned him a smack on the head by her, "Dude, look!"

Duncan swerved his head around as his heart almost failed.

Courtney stood directly in his eye line, the spunky brunette's original modest light brown sweater and olive pants were replaced by a white revealing tube top and was covered by a black opened leather jacket and tight black leggings; around her hips was a dark belt. Her soft brown lips was now covered in bright red lipstick and her opened ginger sandals were now red heels. Courtney's eyelids were half-lidded and between her two slender finger, held up to her mouth a cigarette.

Duncan almost fainted.

Courtney strutted to him, a hand on her hip and the other clutching the cigar.

"C-Courtney?" Duncan managed to choke out.

"Tell me about it..." The brunette took the cigar from her mouth "..stud."

Her voice sounded so sultry, Duncan's heart pounded harder. He leaned back but was put to his feet by Geoff.

" **I've got chills, they're multiplyin'**." Duncan walked in a circle around Courtney, snapping his fingers as he scanned her up and down, " **And loosin' control** ," The delinquent kneeled in front of her, ghosting his hands over her curves, " **Cause, the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'**!"

Courtney put both hands on her hips, dropping the cigarette. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bridgette shake her head and flap her hand downward. Courtney nodded and started to pick Duncan up, before shoving him with her foot, " **Ya better shape up, cause I need a man**."

Duncan stumbled back and got back up on his feet. Courtney leaned on a booth and fluttered her eyelashes at him, sliding her jacket off to reveal her tube top, " **And my heart is set on you**." she walked away, hips swaying before sharply turning around and letting Duncan follow her, " **Ya better shape up, you better understand** ," she gestured for him to come closer, still saunetring away " **To my heart I must be true**."

" **Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do**."

Courtney turned around and kept strutting forward, Duncan following, "Y **ou're the one that I want, you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh honey**." They both sang. Courtney spun around once more and kept moving her hand seductively for Duncan to come closer, which only made him grin wider, " **The one that I want, you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh honey** ,"

Courtney then ran to Duncan cupping his face in her hands, and he grabbed her wrists as they both swayed, " **The one I need, oh yes indeed** ,"

The former A-type then ran to a bar which was holding a selling tent up, wrapping a leg around it. Duncan hung an arm against Geoff for support as he watched her run her hands up and down her waist and hips.

" **If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction** ,"

Duncan strided towards her, folding his arms over her waist. She trailer her hand all the way up her leg as she wrapped it around him before pushing him off, " **Feel the way**."

Duncan didn't give up. He made his way towards her again, in which Courtney was now sitting on a booth counter run by Lindsay and Beth, who started to sing " **Doo-doo-doo** ," along with Heather, who just happen to be there.

" **I better shape up, 'cause you need a man**." Duncan lifted Courtney off the booth and set her close to him. She pushed him away and walked back to Bridgette's booth, " **I need a man, who can keep me satisfied.** "

" **I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove** ,"

" **Ya better prove, that my faith is justified**."

Duncan shifted behind her and set his hands on her swaying hips, " **Are you sure?** "

" **Yes I'm sure down deep inside** ," Courtney kept moving and rested the back of her head on his shoulder while her arms went behind her and Duncan to run them through his mowhawk.

They both pulled away and and walked down the fair with a line of people dancing and singing along with them, " **You're the one that I want, you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh honey**."

Duncan spun Courtney around, " **The one that I want, you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh honey** ,"

" **The one that I want, you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh honey**."

Geoff hoisted Bridgette up and let her hook her legs around his torso and swayed to the beat like that, " **The one I need, oh yes indeed, you're the one I want, the one I want, ooh ooh ooh honey**."

Duncan held Courtney's hand as she skipped, " **The one that I want, you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh honey, the one that I want you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh honey** ,"

" **The one I need, oh yes indeed**."

The music eventually died out as Duncan held Courtney close, "You're the only one for me, Court, hot punk girl clothes or no." he whispered sincerely. Courtney looked up at him, her bad girl facade fading as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height to press her lips gently against his. It didn't take long for Duncan to try and add a spicier unwanted twist to it by creeping his tongue in. It made her recoil and smack his arm lightly before obliging, the two's lips caught together in a heated kiss under the sky.

Because, truthfully, he was also the only one she wanted.

* * *

 **WELL GUESS WHAT I'M OBSESSED WITH THIS FANDOM AND THIS SHIP NOW**

 **honestly i have no idea how people haven't thought of grease to portray duncan and courtney. i should make a fic out of this, actually, what to y'all think?**


End file.
